


Cry For Me, Baby

by LolaEbola



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dominance, Gags, M/M, Spanking, Submission, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaEbola/pseuds/LolaEbola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I had known you liked all of this so much, I'd have started tying you up far sooner, baby.  And your hair looks so fucking good, grown out like this.  I may even put you in pigtails, next time I have you suck my dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh, honey, you are so beautiful tonight. I am so proud of you."

Lee runs his fingers through Richard's hair, gently ruffling the dark locks curling behind his ears and at the nape of his neck.

"And your hair looks so fucking good, grown out like this. I may even put you in pigtails, next time I have you suck my dick."

Richard gazes up at him from below his long, sable lashes, brilliant blue eyes virtually crossing as Lee leans in to place a pecking kiss on the scarlet ballgag filling his mouth.

"If I had known you liked all of this so much, I'd have started tying you up far sooner, baby." 

Lee strokes the leather strap keeping the gag buckled firmly in Richard's mouth. "But we can enjoy ourselves making up for lost time, right, honey?"

Richard grunts as Lee moves behind him, unable to see what his lover is planning for him. His cock hangs heavy between his spread thighs, bound with thick leather straps around the shaft and over and between his testicles. It's a particularly intimate form of erotic torture, one at which Richard has been both somewhat surprised and, at the same time, extremely pleased to learn, that Lee excels.

Sweet, gangly, boyish Lee, who was so shy when they first met that he was hardly able to string a coherent sentence together in Richard's presence; quiet, modest, self-effacing Richard, who was rather overwhelmed when faced with not only leading a band of rowdy, earthy, warrior dwarves through a rollicking, action-packed movie trilogy, but also bringing a plainly lovestruck Elven king out of his shell.

Since that awkward start their relationship has come on in leaps and bounds. Richard thinks back to the time of Ian's earthquake fundraiser in Wellington, when they had to act so cool and nonchalant around each other, even though all the time he could feel Lee's eyes burning into his side and back as the younger actor looked to him for guidance and approval, both of them standing somewhat self-consciously towards the back of the stage, experiencing the perennial difficulty faced by tall but shy performers, always trying to squash themselves down and out of the limelight.

And Richard's been thankful for Lee's increasing confidence with him. Despite his gravitas and his natural presence on set, he is a quiet and thoughtful man, and he relishes the opportunity to not have to be the leader of the company, nor the handsome alpha male swooned over by hordes of adoring fans, nor the consummately professional actor fighting for the next big role in New York or Los Angeles. With Lee, now, he can simply be Richard, the quiet, dry, northern lad who's always loved music and literature and a cold glass of pinot at the end of a working day.

Lee's reaction on discovering Richard's kinky side was too sweet for words; open-mouthed shock on finding the collection of plugs and dildos at the bottom of Richard's nightstand, then wide-eyed, innocent delight when he realised Richard _wanted_ him to overpower him, tie him to the bed and ream his ass until he begged for mercy. 

Lee hasn't managed to make Richard cry yet, but he's working on it; the mental image of Richard on his knees, tightly bound and naked, moaning and begging desperately as Lee teases him repeatedly to the edge of climax, has fuelled Lee's masturbation fantasies quite nicely, thank you, when they've been (far too frequently) apart as their respective careers take off. 

Perhaps he'll make Richard cry tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Lee trails his fingertips lightly over Richard's upturned ass. Fuck, the man has the most beautiful butt; two firm, smooth, _ripe_ peaches that Lee sometimes sits and licks and bites and spanks for _ages_ whilst Richard growls and moans and twists in whatever restraints Lee's decided to truss him up in.

Today, Richard's tied down in a strict hogtie, secured to the heavy bench by thick leather straps around his thighs. The bench was a surprise gift from Richard after Lee complained repeatedly about how difficult it was to render Richard properly helpless; various chairs and tables in both of their apartments have been pretty much wrecked by Richard's struggling once Lee really begins to work on him. 

The skillfully crafted, heavy wooden bondage bench is a beautiful piece of furniture, specially commissioned from one of New York's more esoterically-minded artisan craftsmen. The long, polished spine of the bench splits into two about halfway along its length, and the two pieces are hinged so that they can be opened out to convert the bench from a simple static rectangle to an adjustable "Y" shape, and that is exactly how Lee has set it up this evening. 

Richard's lying face down, his chest and stomach on the wide top of the bench, and his thighs spread open and strapped to the two hinged bottom pieces, his bound cock and balls hanging down into the inverted apex of the "Y". His arms are bound wrist to elbow behind his back and his ankles are cuffed together, then attached by another leather strap to the restraints on his arms.

Lee can stand comfortably between Richard's bound, spread thighs and admire the rosy pink pucker just visible in the cleft between the luscious, muscular globes of Richard's rump. Richard hisses as Lee moistens a fingertip and circles his asshole with the gentlest of teasingly light touches, arching his back as much as he can, strapped to the bench, offering himself up for a more invasive fingering.

Lee swats Richard's buttock, chuckling to himself. "Greedy. I'll give you what you want, but you've got to be a good, patient, boy and earn it, hon. Naughty boys who _demand_ don't _get_ , baby, as I kinda thought you'd learned by now."

Lee is rewarded by a sultry, but vaguely murderous look over Richard's shoulder. "You gonna be a good boy, Richie? You gonna be a good boy for Daddy tonight?"

Richard grunts, nodding his head reluctantly. Damn Lee; he's so bloody good at this, but his teasing drives Richard _mad_. Still, the mention of "Daddy" goes straight to Richard's cock; the last time Lee played "Daddy" to his "good little boy", and gave him a prolonged and thorough spanking over his knee, Richard couldn't sit down without wincing for three days. The thought of Lee's big hands laying into his butt again has him almost unconsciously wriggling his ass in anticipation.

He hears Lee chuckle again behind him and then bucks up in shock as Lee unexpectedly licks a long and very wet swipe of his tongue down the length of Richard's ass crack, dragging his tongue roughly over his opening. Richard yells hard into his gag, panting and clenching his ass cheeks, his bound cock twitching and bouncing desperately between his legs.

Lee laughs. "Yup, I reckon you're gonna be a very boy for Daddy tonight, Richie."


	3. Chapter 3

Richard moans, flexing his wrists against their restraints as Lee continues to lap between his legs, running his tongue up and down Richard's perineum, wet and slippery, teasing at the very edge of his entrance. Lee moves lower, the tip of his tongue playing with the leather straps binding Richard's cock and balls, flicking at them, hinting at sliding beneath and loosening them up, before dipping down to the very tip of Richard's penis and lapping at the soaking slit, moaning deep in his throat at the taste of the pre-come starting to ooze there.

"Ohh, Richie, you are so fucking delicious. I'm gonna swallow you down so deep, honey, and drink down everything you wanna give me to swallow, but first I gotta eat out that fucking beautiful asshole of yours."

Lee kneels between Richard's splayed thighs, getting himself comfortable on a cushion, nosing at the sensitive skin of his testicles, smelling soap, and the faintest hint of musk, and that delicious, indefinable scent which is just _Richard_ , the one that never fails to make him want to moan and lick and _taste_ more of his gorgeous lover. 

Lee probes with his thumbs at Richard's anus, forcing his buttocks apart and stretching open the tight pink muscle, making it gleam with saliva as he licks and licks and licks and _tastes_. Richard moans loudly and murmurs unintelligibly through the ballgag as Lee spreads him open again and again, stretching him out to the point where pleasure begins to morph into pain at being so thoroughly and so invasively opened up.

"Like that, Richard? I know, baby. You love me opening you up like this, hard and fast, getting your tight little hole ready for my cock, don't you? Don't worry, honey, I'm gonna give you lots of thick, hot dick, but I just wanna taste of your fucking beautiful ass first."

Holding Richard open, Lee presses his face between the glistening, straining globes of his ass, tongue slapping noisily at his hole, wet and filthy, saliva trickling down over the back of his balls, a long, glistening thread stretching down to the floor. 

Richard grunts and bucks as a finger slips in beside the tongue reaming his ass, stretching him out, and then another, spreading him even wider, impossibly, until he feels he's surely going to tear, his asshole full of fingers holding him wide open, and that probing, wet, _filthy_ tongue licking deeper and deeper inside him. 

Richard groans and squirms and bucks, wanting more of the delicious, dirty, _nasty_ eating out of his asshole but at the same time needing something more - something longer and deeper and thicker in him - something that's going to hold him stretched wide open while it fucks right up inside him - something that'll fill him and use him and come in him and mark him - something that'll make him forget his own fucking name.

As if reading his thoughts, Lee pulls out of his hole with an obscene, slurping, sucking sound, and nuzzles, his face soaked with their mingled juices, against the sensitive crease where Richard's ass meets his thigh. Without warning, he bites down, hard, into the flesh of Richard's inner thigh, with enough force to bruise - _fuck_ it - with nearly enough force to break the fucking skin.

Lee just keeps working at the flesh between his teeth, licking and sucking and biting, as Richard bucks and yells, totally helpless and totally unable to escape. Releasing him with another long, wet suckle of tender skin, Lee pulls back and wipes his mouth.

"You know who you belong to, baby? Hell, even if you don't yet, hon, you're gonna learn now. I'm gonna take you so fucking hard now, baby, you'll never, ever be able to forget it."


	4. Chapter 4

Lee's so hard now. All he wants, all he _needs_ , is to be inside Richard. To be buried deep inside him, to stretch him out and make him so sore, to fuck him until he's moaning, begging, and crying, desperate to be freed from the leather restraints around his cock and allowed, at last, to come. But first, before he allows Richard the privilege of his cock, he is going to make him beg in another way.

Picking up the prostate massager from where he's concealed out of sight behind the bondage bench, Lee quickly slicks the end with lube, just enough to ease it comfortably into Richard's already stretched and wet passage. After an initial grunt of surprise as the tip of the toy begins to enter him, Richard begins to struggle as he realizes what Lee is penetrating him with. He's had too many experiences of being tied down, moaning and helpless, whilst Lee lets the wicked little toy torment his prostate and perineum, driving him mad with frustration.

"Mmmmm. You look so fucking hot when you struggle, baby, but you aren't going anywhere. You're all opened up and wet for me and you're gonna take this cock like a good little slut until you're stretched wide open and filled right up. And then I'm gonna sit here and watch you hump and moan and struggle until you're ready to beg - _really_ beg - for my cock. _And_ beg to be allowed to come."

Lee works the toy slowly into Richard's body, ensuring that he is aware of every millimetre of penetration as it stretches him open, until the tip is nestled up against Richard's prostate and the hilt is settled snug inside his anus, the perineum tab pressing on the sensitive skin between his ass and his balls. Lee runs his fingertips lightly up the length of Richard's bound cock before switching the massager on.

Richard's reaction is instantaneous; a long, deep groan of pleasure-pain as the toy begins to stimulate him internally. Damn Lee - he's using the long, slim toy, the one that teases maddeningly with its subtle stimulation, edging him towards long, drawn-out orgasms that drive Richard _wild_ with frustration and leave him too wrung out usually to even move once he's climaxed.

Lee smiles, pressing down on his erection through the thin cotton of his pyjama pants, as Richard's muffled groans and cries get louder and more urgent, his buttocks clenching and his bound cock jumping wildly between his spread thighs as he struggles helplessly.

"Oh, Jesus, Rich. Just a little longer and I'll give you what you want. I'm gonna ream you, honey, I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll be feeling my cock in your fucking throat before I've finished with you."


End file.
